numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Numberblocks Series 2
Series 2 '(commonly known as Season 3 and 4) is the second series of Numberblocks. The series would be scheduled to be released on September 17, 2018 on the CBeebies TV channel. On November 25, 2017, CBeebies announced about the upcoming season. New Numberblocks * 0 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 New Characters * Numberblobs * Squarey * Blockzilla * Aliens * Kevin, Rainbowlina, and Big Bob * Big Tum Synopsis This season teaches new mathematics skills: * Less than or greater than with Blockzilla * Number 0 with Numberblock Zero * Other 2D shapes with the Flatlanders * Patterns with Six's Pattern Palace * Basic Algebra with Big Tum * Multiplication with the Magic Mirror * Numbers 11-15 with Numberblocks Eleven to Fifteen * Columns and Rows with Twelve Episodes Season 3 * Once Upon A Time (numbers 1-5 recap) ** September 24, 2018 - A bedtime story all about the first five Numberblocks. * Blockzilla (less than or greater than) ** September 25, 2018 - A monster appears in Numberland, but the Numberblocks fear he'll eat them. * Numberblock Express (number bonds to 5) ** September 26, 2018 - Learn all the number bonds up to 5 with the Numberblocks Express Train. * Fruit Salad (part-part-whole) ** September 27, 2018 - The Numberblocks visit a fruit factory where big Numberblocks split into smaller numbers for fruit. * Zero (number 0) ** September 28, 2018 - What's one less than one? The answer is revealed when Numberblock Zero appears. He sings about things that come in zeroes or nothing at all. * Now We Are Six To Ten (numbers 6-10 recap) ** October 1, 2018 - Let's read another bedtime story about the Numberblocks 6-10. * Numberblobs (counting to 10) ** October 2, 2018 - Sing along to the Numberblocks counting song with the Numberblocks and their friends, the Numberblobs. * Building Blocks (number arrangements) ** October 3, 2018 - Nine and Ten meet an alien whose spaceship has crash-landed, so with help from Six, Seven, and Eight, they build a big tower to reach the alien's home planet. * Peekaboo! (comparing numbers) ** October 4, 2018 - The number friends take turns hiding behind each other in a song and dance all about bigger and smaller. Learn about comparing numbers with the Numberblocks. * Hiccups (splitting numbers) ** October 5, 2018 - The Numberblocks get a picture, but every time Nine hiccups, he splits into smaller Numberblocks, until the others find an unexpected cure. * What's the Difference? (subtraction) ** October 8, 2018 - Seven shows the others how to be lucky: ask a number friend to jump on your head. * Numberblock Rally (addition/subtraction) ** October 9, 2018 - Ten riders, ten pedal-powered cars. Welcome to the Numberblock Rally. * Five and Friends (5 + x = y) ** October 10, 2018 - Six to Ten discover they are all Five-and-a-friend. * Octoblock to the Rescue! (number bonds to 8) ** October 11, 2018 - The naughty Terrible Twos are making custard pies. Can Octoblock and his friends save the day? * Ten Again (number bonds to 10 and commutative property of addition) ** October 12, 2018 - When the number friends all want to do different things, Ten finds a way to do them all. Season 4 * Flatland (2D shapes) ** October 15, 2018 - Four visits Flatland, where the flat shapes live, and becomes a real square. * Pattern Palace (patterns) ** October 16, 2018 - One crosses the pattern puzzle path over the magic moats to get to the Pattern Palace. * The Legend of Big Tum (basic algebra) ** October 17, 2018 - A monster with a big hairy tummy who loves puzzles? Find out who is in Big Tum's tum. * Mirror, Mirror (multiplication) ** October 18, 2018 - One discovers a magic mirror that does multiplication. * The Wrong Number (basic algebra/distinguishing numerals) ** October 19, 2018 - Detective One learns to solve Nine's case of his empty apartment. * Eleven (number 11) ** January 21, 2019 - The Numberblocks make a new friend, football fan Eleven, who gets them all in training for the big match. * Twelve (number 12) ** January 22, 2019 - Ten and Two make Twelve, who discovers that she is a super-rectangle with amazing special powers. * The Way of the Rectangle (rectangular arrays) ** January 23, 2019 - Twelve shows the other numberblocks how to arrange their blocks into columns and rows, to master the way of the rectangle. * Block Star (factors of 12) ** January 24, 2019 - Twelve goes on a mission to save Numberland from the mysterious Block Star. * Ride the Rays (factors of numbers 1-12) ** January 25, 2019 - A fantastic treat awaits the Numberblocks at the top of Ray Canyon. * Thirteen (number 13) ** Unlucky Thirteen falls apart whenever anyone mention his name. * Fourteen (number 14) ** Meet extreme Fourteen, the plucky skateboarder. * Fifteen (number 15) ** Hush, hush! Agent Fifteen is here with a new way to save the day. * Tween Scenes (11~15 recap) ** Let's hear a bedtime story about the Numberblocks Eleven to Fifteen. * Step Squads (triangular numbers) ** Only the Step Squad can save One's balloon, but what if there are more than one Step Squad? Trivia * As we know so far, One was absent in two episodes (in the episode Building Blocks and The Way of the Rectangle) * Eight's mask is a pale magenta in this series; it was dark magenta in Series 1. 'Season Select OUAT-13.PNG|Season 3|link=Season 3 FOURS PET SCARES ME.jpg|Season 4|link=Season 4 Category:Seasons